The UCSF-GIVI CFAR Virology Core Laboratory provides laboratory services, consultation and training for multidisciplinary, translational research in order to advance collaborators'research programs in the prevention, treatment and understanding of HIV/AIDS. The laboratory typically supports 50 studies annually, ranging from small investigational pilot studies to large, multi-center clinical trials. Collectively, this work has significantly broadened our understanding of HIV disease pathogenesis, transmission and treatment. The specific aims of the laboratory are to provide: 1. Service through development and implementation of molecular diagnostic assays and analysis tools under strict adherence to rigorous operational procedures and quality assurance programs. 2. Research through scientific leadership and laboratory resources to advance our understanding of [unreadable] HIV-1 transmission and correlates of protection that may lead to novel strategies for prevention. [unreadable] Viral replication in the context of latency and partial ARV drug suppression. [unreadable] The causes and consequences of ARV drug resistance. [unreadable] Host factors that modulate HIV replication and evolution. [unreadable] HIV replication and evolution in tissue compartments with a focus on transmission, antiretroviral drug resistance and disease progression. 3. Education and outreach through [unreadable] Mentoring and training of junior investigators and research scientists focused on translational research in local, national and international settings. [unreadable] Consultation with research collaborators, junior scientists and community members to assist in the interpretation and comprehension of virologic research findings. By collaborating with an increasingly strong network of multidisciplinary basic and clinical scientists, the Virology Core Laboratory is strategically and operationally poised to leverage CFAR funding to effectively support translational research, and advance our understanding of HIV transmission and disease pathogenesis, identify new and optimize the use of existing antiviral agents, and to guide vaccine design.